Episode 3238 (12th June 1991)
Plot Alf cancels Audrey's credit card. Mavis fears the row over the boat will go to court. Des makes Derek an offer: he'll pay for damages and repair the fence himself but he won't give compensation. Derek refuses and decides to advertise the boat for sale, not believing that Des will part with it. Mike is shocked to discover that Jackie has ordered the wedding flowers from Maggie Redman. Alf is confident that Audrey will be back as she can't survive without his money. Des asks Rita to talk sense into the Wiltons. Rita warns him that they plan to sell the boat. They interrupt Mavis as she's putting an ad in the paper. Rita kills the call while Des tells Mavis he'll take up beekeeping if the boat is sold. Mike doesn't want Jackie finding out about Mark and goes to Maggie's shop to check that Maggie knows the score. Maggie is convinced that Jackie hiring her was a coincidence and tells him that his secret is safe with her. Mike is grateful when Maggie introduces him to eight-year-old Mark. He gives Mark money for sweets. Sales rep Dave chats Audrey up at the hotel. Mike is startled to discover that Phil wants to bring Deirdre to the wedding. He feels all his secrets are crowding him. Des agrees to pay a builder to fix the fence if Derek will forget the compensation. Derek holds firm due to Des's earlier "threat" to Mavis. Ivy feels sorry for Alf and cooks his dinner. Des paints the bottom of the boat - in his garden - with anti-fouling paint. He stops when Derek threatens to chop up his half of the boat. Audrey drops Dave when he talks about his work all the time. Alf decides to join Don and Jim's fishing trip, putting Audrey out of her mind. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle Guest cast *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman *Mark Redman - Michael Bolstridge *Dave - Michael Strobel Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Ingram's Textiles - Office *Station Road *Maggie's Flowers *Postgate Hotel - Bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike Baldwin's past seems to be haunting him as he receives shock after shock while planning his wedding. Alf makes a decision concerning his feelings for wife Audrey. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,680,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes